


Birthday Spanking

by Naughtyplier



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Birthday Spanking, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fucking, Hot, Hot Sex, Kinky, Master Markiplier, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Paddling, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Squirting, back massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier





	

I get out of bed and gaze at him from the hallway with my tea in my hand. He’s writing in the living room. His newly bright pink hair falls in his face and he pushes it back. I get a tingly feeling whenever he does that. He looks up at me, and smiles warmly.

“Good morning, birthday girl. Good thing you woke up shortly after I made you tea.” I blush. He always seems to know when I wake up. 

“Thank you Mark.” I still stand there leaning against the wall watching him and smiling, playing with the string from my tea bag. 

“I have no idea how you do this whole writing thing, Molls. How do you manage to sit there for hours and just write fanfictions about us like the wind?” I come over and sit by him on the couch. He gives me his computer to let me see what he has so far.

“It just comes to me babe. I really can’t describe it any more than that.” I rest my head on his shoulder reading what he wrote. He kisses the top of my head.

“What do you think?” I start tearing up when I see he wrote me the most beautiful love letter I’ve ever read.

“Oh Markimoo. This is beautiful. Thank you so much.” I look at him and he wipes my tears away. 

“Hey now! No tears for my birthday girl! Birthday kissies in order!” He takes his laptop and sets it on the table and crawls on top of me while giving me raspberries all over my neck and cheeks. I laugh hysterically and scream from the tickles.

“NOOOOO!!!! MARK! GODDAMMIT! GAHHHH! THESE AREN’T REAL KISSIES!” 

“These are my special kissies for you on your birthday though!” He goes down to my stomach and lifts my shirt and raspberries me again, making me almost kick him off the couch from laughing so hard.

“Mark! I swear if you don’t stop!” He comes back up to my face and kisses my forehead and nuzzles me. I run my fingers through his fluorescent pink hair. 

“You should let me color yours sometime today. You said you’d let me.” He kisses my cheek softly and I make a little squealing noise.

“This is very true.” I get up and go to the closet and find the purple hair color and throw it to him. “Here!” 

“Violet. So you’ll be purple and I’ll be pink?” He asks.

“Yes! Mine won’t be as vibrant as yours though babe.” He pouts.

“But, but…I’ll look sillier than you.” I giggle softly and come over to him and grab his hand, being sentimental.

“Aw babe……where’s the change?” I get ready to make a break for it when he stands up and starts chasing me. 

“You little poophead! Get back here!” He says laughing. I run out of the apartment and out of the building and run around to the back. I put my back up against the brick wall and hear for him. “Oh Molly! Molly Dolly! Where are you Miss Molly?” 

“MARCO!” I yell as I see him walk around the corner. He sees and charges after me. 

“POLO!” I try to run away but he grabs me from behind around the waist and lifts me off the ground. 

“Ahhh! Mark!” I say giggling loudly.

“I caught myself quite the cutie, haven’t I?” He says and smooches the nape of my neck. He puts me down and I turn around and wrap my arms around his waist and listen to his heartbeat.

“Yes you have, love.” I laugh and I hold him tighter and he holds back just as tightly.

“You’re so tiny. You make me feel tall. I like it.” I look up at him.

“I like you.” I say. He crouches down a bit and wraps his arms around my torso and lifts me up as I envelop my arms around his neck.

“Well, I love you. So ha. I win.” 

“I love you more.” I snicker.

“Okay, okay. It is your birthday. I’ll let you have this win.” I run my hand up and down the back of his head. freshly buzzed hair. One of the best feelings ever.

“Yay!” The stocky Korean rubs his nose against mine and kisses it. I nuzzle my face into his neck and kiss his collarbone when we walk back into the apartment.

“Mm. Hair coloring time?” He lies back on the couch with me lying on top of him, resting my head on his chest and my eyes closed.

“Cuddle time I prefer. Then Starbucks.” He giggles. “Whaaaaaaat?!” I ask.

“You and your coffee addiction, babe. That’s all.” He says rubbing my back.

“It isn’t a coffee addiction. Just your stereotypical white girl pumpkin spice frappuccino addiction. No big deal.” I say chuckling.

“Good thing it’s only a fall thing then! Because I don’t know how I could handle your energy on those things all year.” 

“You could handle it! You know I think if it weren’t for coffee, civilization would go to shambles.” I say.

“Oh really now? How do you figure this Miss Molly?” Mark asks sarcastically.

“Well, hear me out here. If it weren’t for coffee, people like you waking up early to do their jobs would be asleep on the job. If they are asleep on the job, the job wouldn’t get done; Job doesn’t get done, people are not satisfied. Or people could possibly die if it’s a construction job or something along those lines. Bridges wouldn’t be built. Roads wouldn’t be assembled. People couldn’t get to their jobs. People’s houses would be on fire longer because firefighters would be slow because there wouldn’t be any coffee. The stock market might crash because people weren’t paying attention, because NO COFFEE. You, Jack, Wade, Bob, Aaron, the grumps couldn’t upload videos for yous guys’ fans because there is no energy to edit, meaning no videos. BECAUSE NO COFFEE. Teachers couldn’t teach students what they need to know because NO COFFEE. If it weren’t for coffee, you would not know what you know from engineering school. Coffee is what makes the world go round my dear. Not love. Not money. But coffee.” As I finish, Mark has the most blank look on his face ever.

“And this, ladies and gentlemen, is my girlfriend. I can’t IMAGINE what could have attracted me to you!” He says laughing hardily. “So you’re saying that if it weren’t for coffee, we’d pretty much be extinct.”

“Hmmm…yeah pretty much, from an apocalypse. The craziest part is that in the weirdest, most indirect way, I am probably right.” I boop his nose and he boops mine back.

“You’re a crazy biscuit.” 

“But I’m your crazy biscuit.” I peck a kiss on his lips.

“My crazy, extremely sexy biscuit.” I smile and kiss him deeply, sliding my tongue into his mouth as his hands wander down my back grasping my ass firmly. I end the kiss and moan softly as he kisses my cheek.

“I thought you said you wanted just cuddles, Miss Molly girl.” He gives me that side smirk that I love so much; and he knows I love it.

“The birthday girl can’t change her mind?” I say then kiss and bite his neck, making him groan.

“I never said that, I just thought you wanted to cuddle is all.” He says. I kiss his forehead and we rub noses. I rest my head on his chest and he runs his fingers through my hair.

“You’re cute.” I say softly while rubbing his muscular chest.

“You’re beautiful.” I look at him and smile. “You have really pretty eyes too. I know I say that a lot but…you do have really beautiful eyes.” 

“Awww. Babe. Thank you!” I smile quirkily and he kisses my lips.

“You’re welcome Mollymoo.” I rest my chin on his chest just looking at him.

“I like this. Just laying here and talking.” I say.

“It is nice not editing videos today and spend the day solely with you. What do you want to do today?”

“Starbucks. Hair coloring. Sex. Pizza. More sex. Maybe more Starbucks after that. Then more sex.” I grin and he laughs hardily.

“You’re very easy to please. One of the many things I love about you; you aren’t materialistic.” 

“Right? I’m not materialistic, I just really like coffee and sex.” He kisses me deeply, making me moan softly.

“Well, there is no coffee at the moment.” I gasp and smack my face with my hands.

“Oh no. Whatever shall we do Markimoo?” I ask in a melodramatic voice.

“I vote more birthday kissies.” I try to escape, but he rolls over so he’s on top and gives me raspberries on my chest. 

“MARK!” I laugh uncontrollably and I roll over so hopefully he stops, but he just lifts up my shirt and continues on my back. 

“What? Do you not like my birthday kissies?” He says rubbing my back. I giggle then begin to relax to his touch.

“Mmmm. I like the massage a lot more.” I take off my shirt and he begins rubbing my shoulders, and rubbing down the sides of my spine. I moan in relief. “Babe you have no idea how much I love this right now.” He does cat paws down my back. My breathing is steady and relaxed. He leans over me and that’s when I feel his excitement through his pajama pants. I gasp quietly, surprised, and he kisses my neck, licking down my spine. He grabs my ass with both hands and trails his tongue up my back again, kissing the nape of my neck. My face is buried in the pillow and I’m trying to muffle my moans. He grabs my hips and grinds against me, making me half whine half moan. 

“Does my Mollymoo like this?” He says as he kisses my neck and I moan softly. I feel his hot breath on my neck.

“Mmmmm. Yes Master I do.” He scratches his nails down my back, making me whine and moan out in pleasure.

“Such a naughty girl you are. I think the birthday girl needs spankings.” I roll over on my back and look at him. He gropes my breasts and I groan. I give him puppy dog eyes.

“Why am I so naughty? What did I do? I’m the birthday girl; I shouldn’t be punished on my birthday Markimoo.” I say innocently. He pinches and twists my nipples between his fingers, making me whimper. I look at his growing excitement, and I bite my lip and moan at the sight of it. He rubs his cock against my soaked kitty. I close my eyes and breathe heavily. He slaps his cock against my thigh.

“Does the birthday girl want to see how excited she’s gotten her master?” I pull him close to me and wrap my legs around his waist, kissing him and shoving my tongue in his mouth, him grinding his hips and hard throbbing cock against me, making me moan his name.

“Ah, Mark! Fuck baby more! Please!” I take off his shirt and scratch my nails deeply down his back and slide my hands down his pajama pants grabbing his ass, pushing him against me more. He stops for a minute, panting and catching his breath. He looks at me and caresses my face.

“Such a beautiful birthday girl I have.” He kisses my cheek. He kisses my lips roughly. “Mmmm. How does my birthday girl want it?” I think for a minute. I look deeply into his brown almond eyes. I stick my tongue out and slide it in his mouth without our lips touching. Our tongues caress each other and my body quivers. I run my fingers through his hair. He stops, looking at me, his eyes heavily glazed over with lust. “Baby girl, tell me how you want Master to fuck your beautiful tight pussy. Please?” I feel his cock pulsating and aching against me. Fuck, I just want all of him already. In a slow seductive tone, I tell him. 

“Be as rough as you want, Master. Tie me up, slam me against walls, spank me until my ass is bright red, lick my tight wet pussy until cum is dripping down my thighs. Mmmmm. Bend me over the dining room table and fuck me hard enough so I can’t walk the next day.” He looks at me. He then gets off of me and walks out of the room. I really hope I didn’t say anything wrong. I start to get up when I see him come back with rope in one hand, and a paddle in the other. He pulls me up off the couch and turns me around and ties my hands behind my back. I turn back around to face him. God he has such a beautiful face.

“Now, I want this to be enjoyable for both of us. So, safe word will be ‘candles’ okay? If I’m too rough, if I hurt you, if you feel uncomfortable with something, or if you want to stop, say the safe word. Your wellbeing comes first. Okay?” I smile at him, and he smiles back.

“Okay babe.” He kisses my forehead. He kisses me passionately on the lips, and picks me up by the legs and slams me into a wall and grinds his body against mine. 

“Does Baby girl like it when Master does this?” I cry out in pleasure. He kisses and nibbles my neck, and bites along my collarbone, running his tongue over it. He licks and kisses all over my breasts as he gropes them and pinches my nipples making me whimper. He laps his tongue over my nipples and bites them. He pulls out nipple clamps and puts them on me. I whimper in pleasure as he applies pressure to them and tugs on them a little bit.

“Ahhh! Master, please lick my pussy please!” He kisses down my stomach and yanks down my pajama pants and pulls them off. He props one of my legs on his shoulders, lapping his tongue all over the inside of my thigh, and trailing it down to the back of my knee. Licking, kissing, biting all over for a few minutes, then goes over to prop up my other leg on his shoulder and does the same. He blows on and licks where my leg and pussy meet, making me moan and quiver. The tip of his tongue laps over my pussy lips. He spreads my sex apart and gently blows on my clit, making it twitch and me beg for more.

“Master my pussy aches for you to lick it. Mmmmmm! Please eat my pussy!” He slowly inserts two fingers in my tight soaking wet hole, making it clench and sending waves of pleasure throughout my whole body. He takes my legs off his shoulders and holds onto me by my tied hands and bends me over the dining room table forcefully.

“Spread your legs, dirty girl. Such a naughty birthday girl you are.” I spread my legs and I see him get the paddle.

“Mmmmm Master please, please lick my pussy.” I beg him.

“You ask me one more time and I’ll get the ball gag out to shut you up.” He says dominantly.

“But baby please!” He hits my ass with the paddle hard, making me wince and moan out with pleasure.

“That’s it. Stay put. I’ll teach you to shut the hell up when I say so.” He goes into the other room, and comes back out and puts the ball gag in my mouth. He takes the paddle and smacks it in his hand a few times.

“Mmmmmmm.” I say.

“Mmm. How old are you now, Baby girl? Twenty…four, am I right?”

“Mmmm!” I respond.

“Well, you know what that means, right? Oh. You don’t?” He hits my ass with the paddle so hard I gasp sharply. I cry out in pain and pleasure. 

“One.” He strikes me again, this time harder. 

“Two.” He says. I bellow in pleasure as he hits me again. 

“Three.” I scream, begging for more. Every time he hits me, it makes my body quiver and makes my pussy clench. He strikes me again. 

“Four.”

We get to 14, and Mark puts the paddle down, and brings my face up to his face.

“Are you still doing okay Molls?” I nod my head. “Okay. I’m going to take the ball gag off, because with your whimpers, sometimes I’M not sure if you’re okay.” He removes the gag and kisses my forehead.

“Besides, I prefer to hear you scream without anything muffling your sounds.” He bites my neck, making me moan. “Mmmm. That’s what Master really likes to hear.” He takes the paddle and strikes me again, and again, and again and again. I feel so sore, but it feels so fucking good. Just six more and we can move on. He takes the edge of the paddle and slides it between my pussy lips, hitting my clit and making me moan.

“Marrrrrrk! Fuck!” 

“Yeah, birthday girl, you like that don’t you? Don’t think I forgot about your tight, wet, pretty pink pussy.” He bites my neck, making me wince. He smacks my pussy with the paddle with a little bit of force, causing my clit to twitch. 

“19.” He smacks my pussy five more times, and puts the paddle down. He brings me up from being bent over the table, and he turns me toward him. He puts the chain that’s connected to the nipple clamps in his mouth and pulls on them, making me whine loudly.

“Kneel for Master.” I look up at him with puppy dog eyes. “Kneel. Now.” I kneel on the wood floor. He takes off his pajama pants and shoves his cock down my throat, thrusting himself into me. I groan, loving every second of it. Hearing him moan, grunt, groan, and pant was making me so wet that my cum was dripping down my thighs.

“Mmmmmm!” I say, humming on his long, hard throbbing cock.

“Ah, fuck Molly! Mmmmm! You like my cock in your mouth, don’t you, you dirty girl?” He takes his cock out of my mouth.

“Bend over the table.” He helps me up and slams me into the table. He kneels behind me, and he massages my ass gently, and I feel him spreading my legs open, and massaging my cum soaked thighs. He spreads my pussy lips apart.

“Mmmm baby, you are so fucking soaked, I just want to eat you up.” I feel the tip of his tongue graze over both my pussy lips, making me shake with immense pleasure. He uses his index finger and middle finger to spread my lips apart, exposing my clit. I moan out loud and quiver just feeling the air hit it. 

“God do I love seeing you squirm, baby.” He ever so lightly laps the very tip of his tongue over my clit. He unties my hands and I grip tightly onto the table and scream out in pleasure.

“Ah! Fuck! Mark, please! Faster, lick my clit faster! Make me cum!” He flicks his tongue over my clit faster. He puts two fingers into my pussy fingering me for a short time, but stops and keeps licking my clit. My breathing gets heavier and moaning gets louder

“Fuck, I’m cumming!” My body tenses up, my breathing quickens and I climax. He stands up and sits me on the dining room table and shoves his cock into my dripping pussy. He grabs my ass and lifts me off the table. I wrap my arms around his neck, bouncing on his cock, groaning, moaning, and shrieking in pleasure as he kisses and bites my neck and groans in my ear. He pulls out and slams me against a wall, me facing it. He thrusts himself back into me and grabs my hips and pounds my kitty harder then ever before, making me scream out his name, not caring if the neighbors hear us. I scratch my nails down the wall and shout obscenities at the top of my lungs. He reaches around and tugs on the chain of the nipple clamps, making me moan louder.

“Baby, I’m so fucking close! Cum baby! Cum all over my hard throbbing cock!” He slams into me, hitting just the right spot every time.

“Fuck, baby! Babe, god I think, ah! I think I’m gonna squirt baby! Fuck! More please!”

“Mmmmmm let it all out baby.” Mark says. My body tenses up, feeling warm, and my pussy pulsates around his cock. My breathing gets heavier, and I feel his cock throbbing violently in me, getting ready to cum. I feel my climax building up and Mark and I collapse to the ground the feelings are so intense. I have my hands on the wall bracing myself. Mark is kneeling behind me pounding into me harder and harder, making me scream. 

“Ah, Mark! Fuck, Fuuuuuuuck!!!! More baby I’m so close baby!” He brings his face close to mine and whispers into my ear.

“You wanna cum baby?”

“AH! Fuck! YES PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!”

“You wanna cum and squirt all over me don’t you?” he says as he reaches around grabbing my breasts and pulling hard on the clamps, making me whine loudly. His dirty talk was making it build up even more, making me quiver.

“Yes baby yes I do! So fucking badly!”

“You want to make a big mess, don’t you? Make a big mess all over me? Fuck Molly, cum! Cum all over me baby, please!” His cock slides in and out of my dripping wet pussy and he rubs my clit and my body tenses up and I release all of my build up and cum with so much intensity and I squirt all over Mark, moaning and screaming his name at the top of my lungs as Mark’s breathing and moaning becomes louder and he fills me to the brim with his cum. I catch my breath and collapse on the floor, tired as hell. Mark collapses on top of me.

“Holy. Fuck.” I say, panting heavily. Mark grabs hold of my hand and kisses the nape of my neck. He pulls out, gets up and cleans himself off.

“Holy fuck is right. You squirted all over the goddamn place.” He chuckles. “Baby girl made quite the mess, didn’t she?” I whimper. I try to get up, but I can’t walk. So I crawl to the couch. 

“I can’t waaaalk. Fuck, Mark!” I lie down and he follows after me and puts a blanket over us and lies behind me. I turn to face him.

“Well, you DID tell me to fuck you so hard you can’t walk the next day sweet cheeks. Speaking of cheeks, are you feeling okay?” He says while gently rubbing my butt. I wince.

“I will be okay.” I smile and caress his face and kiss him.

“How did I get so lucky to deserve a beautiful woman like you?” He asks and kisses my forehead.

“Well, we were at Indy Pop Con at the same time. This sexy little neko that caught your eye…and the rest is history.” He smiles and holds my hand, then looks down.

“Oh…” He chuckles and notices the nipple clamps are still on me and takes them off. “How did you not notice they were still on Molly Dolly?” I shrug.

“I was too distracted staring at a beautiful man and getting lost in his eyes.”

“You suck up.” He laughs and kisses my forehead and holds me tightly. I nuzzle my head against his chest.

“I love you, Markimoo.” I say.

“I love you too, Molly Dolly. Happy birthday, beautiful girl.” He kisses my cheek.

“Starbucks and order a pizza after a nap? Maybe more sex after that?” I ask. He kisses my lips tenderly and smiles.

“Mmmm. Anything for my birthday girl.” We rub noses, smile, and fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
